tHe aFtEr ShOoT
by buzzoffsis-1028
Summary: Mikan and Natsume just got married and you know what that means! Yup, a HONNEYMOON! bwahahaha!


The After Shoot

Summary: Mikan and Natsume just got married and you know what that means!!! Ypu, a HONNEYMOON!!! bwahahaha!!

Disclaimer: dude…you guys know the drill. I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, why would I be writing fanfics?

"TALKING"

'_THINKING'_

A/N:

Nikki: I never thought I would still be posting **'her' **work in this profile…

Mikan: Oh, don't worry nikki…I think you'll make it through without her.

Nikki: How about you black cat??

Natsume: I told you not to call me black cat!!! _aggravated_

Nikki: oh…

Mikan: Natsume!!! You made her sad again!!!

Natsume: tch…whatever

After the wedding ceremony 

**--------In their home-------**

Natsume smiled, removed his jacket and bow, loosened his shirt and popped open the champagne and poured two glasses full. He came close to the still-at-awe woman by the balcony and cleared his throat.

This caught his wife's attention and Mikan turned around.

"Hey babe, want a drink?" Natsume asked smoothly.

Mikan blushed and said, "Thanks darling."

Both staring down at the city lights below, the chilly wind nipped at Mikan's exposed skin making her shiver.

Natsume noticed this and offered to take her inside. Putting the champagne glasses down, Natsume bent down and carried her bridal-style to the couch near the fireplace. He kissed her before saying, "Wait a minute, I'll be right back" and left.

Mikan stayed there for a while now, before she noticed that Natsume was gone for a long time.

Mikan went to the direction where she saw him go when she realized something.

'_The Bedroom' _Mikan gulped **hard, **trying to suppress the sensation she was feeling in her lower region.

She opened the door and there she saw the godliest image she has ever seen. The room was lighted by a sea of candles at the right by the window, illuminating the room with a yellow glow. Roses and rose petals surrounded the room. The bed was low and was lined with light brown silk and fur. A translucent cloth that was hanging from the ceiling draped down to the sides of the bed.

Despite the beauty of the room, she did not notice any of it. Instead she took notice of the man clad only in a black robe and black boxers.

He had a small smile and his crimson eyes were seen through his wet hair. In our eyes, a hunky Natsume but in Mikan's eyes…well she saw the most handsome god sent from heaven to live with Mikan for all eternity as her husband!!

May I tell you that my version of what Mikan thought is very plain compared of what she thought?

"Oh My GOD"

Natsume chuckled at his wife's expression and said, "Honey…um..your droling" as he approached her as a predator would do his prey.

He stood behind the stunned woman and unzipped her dress, slowly, agonizingly slow.

She whimpered as his hands positioned themselves at her chest, slowly pulling the dress down as his hands also touched her covered breasts, flat stomach and past the moist cloth. Removing the pins in her hair, he watched as her hair landed gracefully on her shoulders.

Turning Mikan around, he saw an angel with flawless, milky white skin exposed to him and him alone. "Beautiful", he whispered and Natsume pressed his lips onto hers. Sharing a more passionate kiss this time, Natsume broke away.

Mikan, feeling more confident, placed her hands on his face and pulled him for another kiss.

As they continued, he carried her to the bed and at the same time unclasped her bra.

Mikan was laid down, gasping as she felt him pull her bra away from her body and watched it being thrown to the side.

Natsume traced her throat and let his hands travel down her breasts. Flicking her nipples, Mikan moaned slightly as they perked up eagerly.

Natsume's mouth gently nipped and kissed her throat, making Mikan moan softly as her left hand removed his robe and the other tangling in his hair. Moving down lower, he encased her right breast into his mouth, causing Mikan o gasp in surprise and delight.

Lingering a little longer on her hardened nipple, Natsume moved to her left breast and his hand fondled the wet breast.

No longer able to control her urge, Mikan pulled Natsume off her and turned them around, putting her on top.

"It's my turn" Mikan whispered seductively to the surprised man and began kissing his ear lobe, his weakest spot. She slowly moved to his lips, letting herself taste him.

After a while, she kissed her way to his chest and going lower still, nearly reaching Natsume's boxers.

Natsume thought that Mikan had stopped completely but thought wrong. She stroked his member through the fabric, making it erect and hard. Mikan giggled at the sight of her Natsume who was already clawing the bed and burning something to release the tension he felt building.

Mikan stopped for a moment, letting Natsume calm down before, resuming again, stopping then resuming again.

Natsume cured aloud and thought where could have Mikan learned all this. Before he could think of an answer, his boxers were removed and his shaft held in her palm.

Ribbing it mad Natsume nearly release into her hand and even more so when she kissed the tip. Happy with his reaction, Mikan encased his member into her mouth, sucking on it lightly gradually sucking on it heavily.

Natsume inevitably released into her mouth and she wordlessly swallowed it all, gagging slightly. "Naughty seductress…" Natsume whispered and Mikan just smiled.

Kissing him on the lips once again, Natsume tore the last article of clothing on Mikan and gently pushed her to the side.

He kissed her feet, moving quickly up her calves but painstakingly slow as he reached her inner thighs, all the while, Mikan moaned as she spread her legs far apart.

He reached near her core but stopped. Mikan was about to protest when a lone finger rose out of nowhere and flicked her clit.

She screamed in surprise and ecstasy and even when a finger entered her pumping in and out of her.

Soon two fingers were inside her, followed by another the all four bringing her into an orgasm as Natsume's tongue licked her core and fingers clean.

Natsume got up and knelt on top of Mikan.

Positioning his shaft to her, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Mikan met his eyes and answered, "Yea I am." "It will hurt…" Mikan knew it will hurt and honestly, she was afraid but it was Natsume, the man she loves and trusts. So she reassured, "I know, but I'll trust you'll be gentle."

Natsume smiled and pushed into her, taking her virginity. Mikan shut her eyes in pain, trying to prevent the tears from pouring out but failing.

Natsume stopped but lightly moving so she can get used to his presence, at the same time, licking the tears away. Immediately, the feeling of desire and want erased the feeling of pain.

"Natsume…"she said silently, encouraging him to continue.

The thrusts continued into her and Mikan felt immense pleasure moaning Natsume's name heavily.

Delighted with her reaction, Natsume also began pumping faster and harder, felling her inner walls squeeze his member. Mikan also moved to the same rhythm as Natsume, begging him to move faster and harder. Natsume willingly obliged, great waves of pleasure overwhelming him.

He felt her nearly reaching her limit and with one last thrust, both released at the same time.

Removing himself from her, Natsume fell beside Mikan, his hand still playing with her nipples. "I love you, Natsume" Mikan whispered, closing her eyes to sleep.

………..

………..

"Oh no, you're not sleeping just yet…" Mikan's eyes flew open and turned to face Natsume. "What the hell??" He smirked " I'm still no satisfied, my sweet. We haven't even done it doggy style. By 4 a.m., you won't even be able to walk at all" Natsume's fingers trailed down her breasts to her core, about to enter when she abruptly stood up. "No…**NO…Natsume, I'm WARNING you…Are you even listening?!?! Natsume GET away!!" **She half-laughed and half-screamed and ran to the closest door.

"Hmm, the bathroom. My dear, I didn't know you were that naughty. This will be fun" Natsume said evilly, and opened the door. The rest of the night was pretty noisy…

FIN

--------------------------------------------AUTHORS NOTES---------------------------------------

Nikki: hmm, for **'her'** its too perverted but **'she' **wrote it…

Mikan: Who's **'her' **and **'she'**?

Nikki: oh…no one in particular…

Natsume: ok…that's pretty strange even for her to be sad…

Nikki: oh well!!! Please review!!! No flames pleas… I'm already down…so pls. Don't make it worse…

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
